


Wings of Fire - Spear of the Night

by SoddingStuart



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingStuart/pseuds/SoddingStuart
Summary: One day a dragon will emerge from the Iceand meet with a dragon fallen from the SkyTheir Dragonet will emerge stained by the red fruit.One day a dragon will appear, dark as nightfalling into the talons of the currant fruitThese dragons will make the night's saviourOne day a spear will fight for the nightand the kingdom will be unified once more--------Nightspear has always been the outcast of his tribe. A mash of Half Nightwing, Half Hybrid, not many appreciate or accept him for who he is.Almost half a century after the events of The Brightest Night, the dragonets are sought out once more by a new band of mixed up dragonets, seeking peace and acceptance throughout pyrrhia, as the emergence of more Hybrids brings the peaceful continent to a stronger war.Can Nightspear and his friends escape the talons of Queen Vengeance of the Skywings, or are they doomed to be in her 'Hybrid Collection' forever?





	1. Prologue

Silver shards of moonlight scattered across the floor like long white claws, illuminating the small, black room further. The sounds of unsure voices echoed around it as if they were in a cavern a hundred times bigger than the room itself.

"And you're sure this is correct?" A slight growl echoed, followed by a grim sounding hum of agreement.

"I'm very sure, your highness." A slightly deeper, less sure voice replied.

" _One day a spear will fight for the night_ ," The first voice repeated to themself as if the words tasted bitter, " _and the kingdom will be unified once more._ " 

A blood-red Skywing stepped into the moonlight, scales littered with scarring. The eery grey-white light shone into the scarred flesh where her left eye should have been, instead reflecting a grey-tinged peach colour. Next to her, a seemingly tiny nightwing stood, dwarfed by the huge Skywing. 

"With all due respect, Queen Vengeance, this won't happen for a good decade." The Nightwing spoke again, voice trembling. Queen Vengeance glanced down at the dragon,

"Obsidian, as much as I am grateful to hear that, it doesn't stop the fact that I could lose this war! Doesn't your foresight tell you who they are?" She snarled, turning on the dragon before her, fangs bared and wings spread in fury. Moonlight reflected off of teardrop like markings on Obsidian's face, making him seem like he was weeping as he shrunk back in fear.

"I-I do apologise, your majesty, but that's all I k-know." 

"Leave then." The Queen snarled again, taking a step towards the faltering dragon, who looked like he wished he could shrink into the wall he was pressing against.

"W-Wha-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" The Queen bellowed, lunging forwards and knocking Obsidian aside, the Nightwing skidding to a halt with sharp talons screeching across the floor. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but the smoke billowing from the Queen's nostrils warned him elsewise and he took off through the opening in the side of the room, flying into the bright night sky. 

This was not the news Queen Vengeance had wanted. Not by a long shot. Now her plans to wipe out the filthy Hybrids were in serious danger. And she had to do something about it...

 

\---

Character Master List [WIP]:

\- NightSpear - Nightwing-Icewing-Skywing Hybrid, Nightwing Dominant  
\- Blitz - Seawing-Nightwing Hybrid, Seawing Dominant


	2. One

Wip! Check back soon!


End file.
